bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Fumikage passes the U.A. Entrance Exam after scoring forty-seven villain points and ten rescue points. His efforts were enough to place him ninth overall in the exam. He attends the first day of school in Class 1-A. Their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa immediately brings the class to the training field for a Quirk Apprehension Test and claims that whoever comes in last will be expelled. Following the fitness test, Shota reveals the placements and managed to score fifth place in the class. Shota then reveals that he was lying about expelling the last place student to make sure the students did their best. Battle Trial Arc The next day, Fumikage and Class 1-A enter their first Basic Hero Training class with All Might. They meet him at training ground beta after changing into their hero costumes. He splits them up into teams of two and has them simulate a hero versus villain situation. Fumikage ends up paired with Tsuyu Asui on Team H. Class 1-A returns to class after combat training and Fumikage decides to sit on a desk. He overhears everyone greet Izuku as he returns, and says they're noisy. Then Tenya runs over to Fumikage and yells at him to get off the desk. Fumikage silently refuses and simply replies that Tenya is also noisy. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During the next day of class, Shota announces to the class that they will partake in rescue training at an outside facility. Class 1-A takes a bus to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where they meet the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen explains she developed the U.S.J with the focus on training future heroes on using their Quirks to help others. Suddenly during Thirteen's speech, real villains invade the facility through a warp gate. thumb|220px|Fumikage and Koji work together against villains at the Squall Zone Shota fends off the villains on his own and leaves Thirteen to evacuate with the class. They prepare to escape, but they are cut off by the villain Kurogiri. Katsuki and Eijiro attack him, but end up dealing no damage. Kurogiri responds by warping the class to the various areas around the facility. Fumikage is transported to the Squall Zone along with Koji Koda where they are surrounded by villains. Koji uses himself as a distraction to lure villains out where Fumikage can defeat them with his Quirk. He mentions that they're dwindling the criminals numbers, albeit very slowly. They are both eventually rescued by Present Mic after Tenya gets reinforcements from the school. Outside the facility, Fumikage and Koji talk with Denki and Eijiro. Fumikage isn't surprised to learn that everyone else faced low-level thugs as well. Afterward, Detective Tsukauchi takes Class 1-A back to U.A. High. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Fumikage and his classmates return to school discuss the attack. Fumikage mentions that All Might's strength is a thing of wonder. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, the class gets lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. After class, Fumikage admits he's excited about the festival because the student's only get a few chances at it. Fumikage is also amongst those who are freaked out when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best in the festival. At the end of the day, Class 1-A's exit gets blocked by a crowd of students from other classes. Katsuki confronts and insults the crowd, making enemies out of everyone else before leaving. Eijiro tries to get Katsuki to defend the class, but he replies that the crowd of students are irrelevant and it's only important that he defeats them. Fumikage agrees with Katsuki's statement. For the next two weeks before the festival, Fumikage trains at the Replica City District. He uses stadium lights to improve Dark Shadow's endurance. When the day of the U.A. Sports Festival arrives, Fumikage changes into his P.E. clothes and prepares with his class in their designated waiting room. Like the rest of his peers, Fumikage takes notice when Shoto Todoroki challenges Izuku Midoriya. Chief referee of the Sports Festival: Midnight announces the preliminaries will be an Obstacle Race four kilometers around the stadium, which immediately begins after the rules are explained. Fumikage eventually reaches the first obstacle: a blockade of Villain-bots from the entrance exam, including several giant Zero-Point Villains. Katsuki is one of the first to clear the obstacle by rocketing over the giant robots using his Quirk. Fumikage and Hanta Sero follow close behind using Quirks of their own. Fumikage crosses the finish line in seventh place, qualifying him to participate in the Cavalry Battle. Izuku Midoriya convinces Fumikage to join his team for the Cavalry Battle. The former explains that Fumikage's role will only be to defend the team with his Quirk. Impressed with Izuku's strategy, Fumikage reveals his Quirks weakness and comments that Izuku has chosen the perfect role for him since his Dark Shadow's offensive ability is lessened in the sunlight. The second round of the festival begins, and along with Ochaco Uraraka and Mei Hatsume, it's up to Fumikage to help Izuku protect their ten million points. As soon as the round begins, Team Tetsutetsu attacks and traps Team Midoriya using Juzo Honenuki's Quirk. Thanks to gadgets Mei provided the team with, Fumikage and company are able to escape by flying through the air. Kyoka Jiro tries to attack their blind spot, but Dark Shadow repels it. Izuku comments on Fumikage's powerful Quirk and how perfectly it suits the team just before they land safely using Ochaco's power. They are given few seconds of safety, as Team Mineta immobilizes them momentarily using one of Minoru's spheres. Then Team Tetsutetsu joins the fray and charges for Fumikage's party. Outnumbered, Fumikage reminds Izuku that it is unwise to get trapped between two teams. Izuku breaks one of the hover soles used to maneuver through the air in order to escape and Katsuki confronts them in mid-air. He nearly blasts Izuku, but Fumikage is able to block the explosion using Dark Shadow. They are forced to land, and are almost instantly confronted by Team Todoroki. Fumikage believed this confrontation wouldn't happen until later in the contest and comments that Shoto must have it out for Izuku. Various teams close in on them, but Team Todoroki's Denki Kaminari shocks them all using his Indiscriminate Shock technique. Fumikage is able to defend the team from the electricity using Dark Shadow, but Team Todoroki continues to pursue them. Dark Shadow tries to strike Shoto, but Momo Yaoyorozu creates a strong enough shield to block it's attack. Izuku comments that Momo's Quirk is too powerful, but Fumikage replies that Denki is the one to fear and if there were any more sunlight Dark Shadow could have been destroyed by his attack. Izuku invokes a strategy that keeps Team Todoroki at bay for the latter half of the games, but their points are ultimately stolen after Tenya uses his Recipro Burst technique. Fumikage stares at Team Todoroki, alarmed by Tenya's lightning speed, and suggests to Izuku that their team try for other points. Izuku refuses and with encouragement from Ochaco, they decide to charge at Team Todoroki to reclaim their points. Izuku is able to grab one of their headbands, but it turns out not to be the one worth ten million points. Without enough points to move onto the next round, Team Midoriya makes one final attempt. Fumikage sends Dark Shadow to attack, but Denki repels him with electricity. Katsuki arrives on the scene, but time runs out just as everyone is about to clash. Izuku tries to apologize for the loss, but Fumikage interjects. He reveals that he tried for the ten million points, but was unable to grab it. Instead, thanks to Izuku's attack, Dark Shadow was able to steal the headband around Shoto's head. The headband is worth is enough to place Team Midoriya in fourth, allowing them to advance to the finals. Midnight announces the finals will be a One on One Fighting Tournament and everyone draws lots to see who they will face in the first bracket. Fumikage matches up with Momo, and he promises her to give it his all. Before the tournament begins, participants are given the option to participate in recreational games. Fumikage refuses and uses the opportunity to recharge Dark Shadow while resting high on a tree branch. Fumikage faces Momo in the sixth contest in the first bracket of the tournament. As soon as their duel begins, Fumikage summons Dark Shadow and focuses his attacks on Momo's conjured shield until he pushes her out of bounds, ending the match quickly. After his match, Fumikage sits next to Ochaco and Tenya before the match between Izuku and Shoto begins. After Ochaco's defeat at the hands of Katsuki Fumikage her not to lament over her loss, and take inspiration from Izuku's match. Once the second round begins, Fumikage faces Mina for his next match. Fumikage easily defeats Mina by pushing her out of bounds and moves on to the semi-finals. Fumikage's third opponent is Katsuki, whose explosions put him at a disadvantage. He is forced completely on the defensive because of the light generated from Katsuki's Quirk, but manages to keep him at bay for a while. He mulls over Katsuki's brutality and admits he has underestimated his opponent. After Katsuki blasts dark shadow in mid air, Fumikage orders dark shadow to grab him. However, Katsuki evades and gets behind Fumikage before activating his stun grenade technique. This move engulfs the arena in light and allows Katsuki to capitalize and pin Fumikage down by his face. Fumikage asks if Katsuki knew his weakness all along, to which Katsuki replies he figured out by attacking relentlessly. Katsuki admits it was an unfair matchup, but declares that Fumikage is finished, and so Fumikage surrenders. Once Katsuki defeats Shoto in the finals, the Sports Festival concludes and Fumikage is awarded third place along with Tenya. Fumikage takes the podium, sharing it with a very angry Katsuki, who had to be restrained after the final match. Fumikage comments that he's acting like a feral animal ready to bite everyone's head off. All Might arrives to hand out the awards, and gives Fumikage the bronze medal first. He advises Fumikage to train harder so that he can face different opponents without reling so heavily on his Quirk. Fumikage thanks the number one hero and promises to do so. In the aftermath of the festival, Fumikage and the rest of Class 1-A are granted the next two days off from school to recover. My Hero Academia Anime Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc 220px|thumb|JET BLACK HERO: TSUKUYOMI Once class resumes at U.A., Fumikage joins his class in learning about Hero Informatics. Aizawa reveals the Pro-Hero draft results, with Fumikage receiving 360 offers from pros. Midnight joins the class to help the students choose their hero names. Fumikage chooses the moniker Jet-Black Hero: "Tsukuyomi".My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 The students are given personalized lists of hero agencies they are to choose from. When the internship week arrives, Fumikage is at the train station with his class.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Once the week concludes, Fumikage returns to U.A.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 Fumikage takes part in the rescue training race during Basic Hero Training. Afterwards in the boys locker room, he tells Eijiro he can compensate for his lack of speed by improving other skills.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 33 Final Exams Arc One week before final exams, Aizawa reminds Class 1-A to study for their written and practical components before ending class. Denki and Mina admit they haven't studied at all because of the events that have taken place throughout the term. Fumikage agrees and admits he hasn't studied much either, resulting in his fairly low midterm grade (14/20). When Katsuki storms out of class, later on, Fumikage notes that animosity and impatience are getting to him. A week passes and Class 1-A finishes the written section of the finals. They change into their hero costumes and join their teaches at the practical exam area. There, Principal Nezu announces the practical portion will involve pairs of students facing off against one teacher. Fumikage is paired with Tsuyu against Ectoplasm.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Before the first match begins, Fumikage and Tsuyu agree to talk over strategies. They are both surprised to hear when Rikido and Eijiro are defeated. Their test follows immediately afterward at the second arena. They begin at the middle of the labyrinth and decide their best course of action would be to head towards the escape gate even though they know Ectoplasm will be waiting there. The match begins and Ectoplasm spawns several clones to surround the duo and warns them the teachers will do their best to defeat the students.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 Fumikage immediately uses Dark Shadow to toss Tsuyu to the level above. Once she lands, Tsuyu does the same for him using her tongue.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Meanwhile, in the monitoring room, Izuku and Ochaco comment on their excellent synergy and question how Ectoplasm is a poor matchup for the examinees. Recovery Girl replies that Ectoplasm's ability to spawn clones unexpectedly can exploit Fumikage's weakness at close range. While Fumikage and Tsuyu make their escape, Ectoplasm's clones cut them off. Fumikage attacks with Dark Shadow and defeats a few clones, but is nearly overwhelmed. Thankfully he has Tsuyu to support him and they escape to higher floors. They work together to defeat about twenty-eight clones and reach the final section of the building where they can see the escape gate and Ectoplasm's real body. Ectoplasm commends them for making it past his clones and spawns a giant one to stop them using his Giant Bite Detention technique. Fumikage yells for Tsuyu to avoid it, but they are both trapped outside the clones body. Ectoplasm tells them only he can release his clones and asks what they plan to do now. Fumikage praises Ectoplasm's all-powerful Quirk and Dark Shadow appears and claims that he is the same. Fumikage orders him to escape through the gate, but Dark Shadow is no match for Ectoplasm in a hand to hand fight. While Dark Shadow fights with Ectoplasm to escape, Tsuyu reveals she swallowed the handcuffs given to them prior to the practical. She gives it to Dark Shadow without Ectoplasm noticing and they clash one final time. Although Dark Shadow is defeated, Ectoplasm's leg is cuffed in the exchange. The duo pass the exam''My Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 66 and Ectoplasm congratulates them on a wonderfully clever plan. Fumikage thanks him and Dark Shadow decides to claim all the credit.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Following the conclusion of the exams, Class 1-A returns to their homeroom class as scheduled. Mister Aizawa informs the class that they have all passed the written exam and everyone will attend training camp over the summer. Fumikage's peers decide its a good idea to go shopping at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the camp. When they first arrive, Izuku begins muttering and Fumikage advises him to stop because he's scaring the children.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Fumikage along with his class undergo training to improve their Quirks. On the night of the third day of training, Fumikage is paired with Mezo for the test of courage. During the test of courage, the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad begin their attack by filling the forest with poisonous gas. One of the villains part of the squad called Moon Fish ambushes Fumikage and Mezo. Mezo covers for Fumikage but loses one of his tentacles in the process. They manage to retreat from Moon Fish. However, the ambush causes Fumikage to lose control of his Quirk. Fumikage has been restrained by Dark Shadow, who is now larger and more ferocious due to the power of darkness. Dark Shadow's claw tears through the forest and almost attacks Izuku, who is saved by Mezo. The empowered and berserk Dark Shadow begins taking control of Fumikage's body. Struggling, Fumikage pleads Izuku and Mezo to run away from him otherwise they will die. Izuku watches in shock.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 The rampaging Dark Shadow attacks and destroys several trees around it. Dark Shadow attacks Mezo and Izuku, but Mezo is able to dodge in the nick of time. Fumikage pleads Mezo and Izuku to save the others and forget about him; he tries controlling the rampaging Dark Shadow but to no avail as he starts becoming immobile as a result of Dark Shadow's greater control over him. Izuku and Mezo manage to lure the rampaging Dark Shadow to Katsuki and Shoto's location. When Moonfish tries attack Izuku and Mezo, the rampaging Dark Shadow appears and uses its enormous claw to crush Moonfish, destroying Moonfish's teeth and injuring him. Shoto and Katsuki are surprised at what happened.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79 However, Moonfish gets back up using his teeth and is enraged, shouting that only he is allowed to harm the kids. Moonfish attacks the rampaging Dark Shadow with his teeth, but Dark Shadow is not affected or even harmed by Moonfish's counterattack. Dark Shadow grabs Moonfish and smashes him through several trees, which heavily injures Moonfish and incapacitates him. Dark Shadow throws the incapacitated Moonfish aside. With Moonfish defeated, Katsuki and Shoto manage to get close to Fumikage and use their Quirks, which calms down Dark Shadow; Dark Shadow reduces in size and retracts back into Fumikage, allowing Fumikage to regain his mental and physical mobility. Now back in control, Fumikage thanks Katsuki and Shoto for saving him. Mezo is glad that Fumikage is fine. However, Fumikage is regretful that he couldn’t conceal his anger when Mezo lost one of his arms, which caused him to release Dark Shadow out of anger and lose control due to being enraged and spurred on by Dark Shadow’s own rage. Fumikage is guilty for harming Mezo; Mezo tells Fumikage that he doesn’t need to feel guilty. Izuku tells Fumikage that their top priority is to protect Katsuki, who is the target of the villains'. Izuku decides that they should escort Katsuki back to the facility and take a shortcut through the forest todo so; Izuku thinks that with the power of Mezo’s scouting capabilities,Shoto’s powerful Quirk and the unrivaled power of Fumikage's Dark Shadow, escorting Katsuki will be a cinch. However, Katsuki is angry that he needs protecting and refuses their help. The Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of Mezo, Shoto, Izuku and Fumikage) begin escorting a begrudging Katsuki back to the facility. The Bakugo Escort Team travels to the facility and comes across Ochaco and Tsuyu. When Ochaco and Tsuyu notice that Katsuki is not with them, Izuku, Mezo and Shoto turn around and see that not only Katsuki has disappeared but Fumikage as well.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80 It is revealed that the magician villain, Mr. Compress, kidnapped Fumikage as well due to being impressed with his victory against Moonfish, stating that he will be very useful. Izuku, Mezo and Shoto chase after Compress in order to rescue Fumikage and Katsuki.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Izuku, Mezo and Shoto land along with Mr. Compress at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point; they engage in battle against Himiko and Twice until Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Mr. Compress reveals that he hid the real marbles containing Fumikage and Katsuki in his mouth. Mr Compress slowly enters Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Suddenly, Yuuga appears and fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Mezo manages to rescue Fumikage while Shoto nearly rescues Katsuki only for him to be snatched away by Dabi. Dabi, Mr Compress deactivates his Quirk which frees Fumikage and Katsuki. Fumikage, now free, sees that Katsuki is teleported away against his will.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Fifteen minutes after the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, the training camp ends and Fumikage returns home. Two days later, Fumikage along with Class 1-A, visit Izuku who is in a hospital near the training camp. Fumikage apologizes to Izuku for causing him trouble during the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, althoug Izuku rebuffs Fumikage's claim and admits that it is his fault. Fumikage listens to Eijiro stating that Momo along with Yousetsu managed to plant a transmitter on one of the villains and thinks that Class 1-A should rescue Katsuki themselves.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 However, most of Class 1-A are against the idea of attempting to save Katsuki themselves and agree with Tenya. Yuuga suggests that they leave Katsuki's rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat. Fumikage agrees with Yuuga and does not say anything else regarding the matter since he is in no position to state his thoughts after being saved many times. The doctor arrives and asks the class to leave the room so that he can talk to Izuku privately. Fumikage leaves the room.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Hideout Raid Arc Fumikage watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and All For One on his computer.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 Hero License Exam Arc He refuses to participate in the room contest, but after the girls force him to, it is shown that his room is incredibly dark and yells at the others to leave. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis